


New New New Date

by PaleEmeraldNebula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Atlantis, F/M, First Dates, Gen, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleEmeraldNebula/pseuds/PaleEmeraldNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Metacrisis Doctor and Rose want to begin their new adventure, but Torchwood keeps Rose busy. So the Doctor devises a plan that starts with their very first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New New New Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StudioFortyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/gifts).



> This is part of the timepetalsprompts Pay it Forward Promo on tumblr for the lovely and wonderful studio-forty-two (Silversnikle)!
> 
> Not beta'd! All mistakes are mine! :)

The Doctor adjusted his formal bowtie, pinching the fabric on both ends with a tug. He stared at his reflection in the full length mirror of his room in the Tyler Mansion. Shrugging his shoulders, he repositioned his black jacket. He then buttoned it, leaving the last few buttons unbuttoned. Pressed and new, the almost exact replica of his “unlucky” suit seemed like the proper attire for his first new, new, new date with Rose Tyler. **  
**

This time he was going to make sure this suit would become his lucky suit. New universe, new suit, new beginning. Besides, the past incidents involving his old “unlucky” suit were mostly due to circumstances. New new new part human body, new new new outlook on life.

Pulling his jacket down, he sniffed. Everything _looked_ in order.

Running a hand through his hair, he tried to calm his racing, single heart. Only a week being human and already he counted four hundred and twenty six ways this body was completely inferior to his old, full Time Lord body. For instance, being nervous caused uncontrollable reactions that he didn’t like, such as the racing heart, butterflies in his stomach, sweaty palms, and jitters. 

_Jitters_. Of course he had jitters. He hadn’t spent much time with Rose since they got back from Bad Wolf Bay. She’d shown him around Pete’s World London and helped him buy a few things he needed one afternoon. They also spent part of their evenings together, talking. Sometimes she’d end up crying, mourning the other him. He didn’t hesitate to hold her in those moments. Sometimes she cried for completely different reasons. The last three years had been difficult for them both. 

That didn’t keep Torchwood from calling her every day for the last seven days. Before using the Dimension Canon, she’d resigned, stating that mission to be her last. But as soon as they got home, Torchwood called her in to give her report, then to finalise her resignation, and then to help calm the Shadow Proclamation down when Torchwood had screwed up. Rose could run Torchwood with two hands tied behind her back, blindfolded. They didn’t want to lose her. He didn’t blame them.

But Rose wanted to re-start her life, travel Pete’s World, and be _happy_. For now, that didn’t include Torchwood. To get away from their constant nagging, he’d devised a plan. And it started with their first, proper, romantic date. 

Which should begin any minute now. Well, in two minutes, fifteen seconds. 

He told Rose they needed to dress to the nines, which is why he bought the suit, and to meet in his room. She blushed when he told her. He smirked at her reaction, which had boosted his confidence, then gave her the time to meet him: in the early morning, before dawn. Her incredulous expression only lasted long enough for him to peck her on the lips. She then laughed, saying she should have expected something like that from him.

Fifty seven seconds until their date, their first date after they both declared their feelings for one another and their first day to spend almost entirely in each other’s company. Of course he had jitters. 

Twenty seconds early a knock sounded at his door. He bounded over and opened it to reveal Rose Tyler, looking absolutely beautiful. She wore a knee length, form fitting black dress. He stared, transfixed, frozen in awe at the sight before him. Another thing to add to the list of things faulty with this body. Before he could have recovered fast enough to remain casual and cool. Now he only hoped he didn’t drool.

At least she still had her wits about her. She took a step inside and ran her hands over his lapels, pushing him back, further into the room. “Look at you! Haven’t seen you wear this in ages.”

“I haven’t worn it in ages.” He took her hands on his suit and held them there. “Well, technically, I haven’t worn this suit until today. And it’s a bit different than my old one. This is made from a satin material instead of a cotton, the lapels are silk, and it’s about a size too small.” He wrinkled his nose. “Had to buy it at the last minute.” 

She stepped back and he released her hands. She looked him up and down. “Still, you look fit, all prim and proper.”

“You know me, I like to make an impression.” He put his hands in his pockets. “And, I have to say, we make a fitting pair. You look,” he swallowed, looking her over one more time, “gorgeous.”

Rose smiled and bit her lip. She looked down, then looked back at him. “Thank you.” She raised her chin, coming a little closer. “First time you’ve given me a compliment without adding something to it.”

“Why would I do that?” he asked.

“I don’t know, it’s just, something you used to do before. Half the time didn’t know if you were serious or joking.”

He tucked in his chin. “I’m serious. You, Rose Tyler, look gorgeous this morning.” 

She pursed her lips and glanced away. She fiddled with one of her hoop earrings before meeting his eyes. “Shall we get to it then? Our date? Our new-”

“New new date?” He turned and stood beside her “Yup, no time like the present!” He held out his elbow for her to take. “After you Mrs Tyler.”

With a grin, she took his arm, then laughed. “Where to? Your ensuite?”

“I might have borrowed a few things from Torchwood.” With his free hand he pulled out a yellow dimension hopper device from one of his trouser pockets. He held it up for her to see. “Once I had this it was easy to reconfigure it into a personal, go anywhere transmat device.”

She raised her eyebrows and nodded to the device. “They can trace that you know.”

He tilted his head to the side. “I might have, also, tweaked it a bit to make it untraceable.”

Surprise graced her features before she beamed. “That is,” she pulled on his arm to draw him closer, “that is brilliant!” Plucking the device from his hand, she turned it over, studying it intently. “We can leave without worrying about Torchwood needing a hanky or nappy, or whatnot.”

“Exactly. They can take care of themselves for awhile. I’m sure if the Earth needs defending, won’t matter where we’ll go, we’ll end up getting involved.” He placed a hand on the device as she held it. “So, Rose Tyler, are you ready?”

“More than ready.”

“Here we go!” He pushed down on the device and together, they vanished from the Tyler Mansion. 

With Rose still holding onto the Doctor’s elbow, they arrived at their programmed destination. She let go of him immediately and walked forward. She looked up and then turned around in awe.

Walls, a deep blue that sparkled with blue gems, climbed upward fifty metres, before meeting a vaulted ceiling. Chandeliers of diamonds and silver hung from the ceiling. Jeweled silver chains connected every chandelier together. Heavy glass windows, extending from the floor to the ceiling, divided the walls every four metres.

Outside the windows, the ocean shined, bright and blue. A few dolphins swam by, disappearing behind the nearby walls, then re-emerging in the next window.

The Doctor watched Rose, with his single heart still racing, as she took in the sights. He smiled. It had been so long since he’d seen Rose with a look of wonderment on her face. 

“What is this place?” Rose asked. She turned to look at him. “It’s amazing.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, mostly to hide his trembling, and stepped closer to Rose. “While Torchwood called you away I did some research on the history of Pete’s World. I found a funny little article about the Lost City Of Atlantis.”

“This is Atlantis?” 

“We’re in one of the only intact, and safe, mind you, grand palaces left underwater.” His eyes roamed the corridor, then he ducked his head, looking back at Rose. “Finding this was surprisingly easy. Your scientists had all the pieces, they just needed to put them together. And you know me, I love a good puzzle.”

She smiled and came up to him, placing her hands on his arms. “We haven’t even left Earth, and yet you can still take me places like this.”

“Well, I wanted our first, officially a couple in the eyes of the universe, date to be special.”

He wrapped his arms around her as she linked her arms around his neck. He then lifted her up, squeezing her in a warm embrace.  

She buried her nose in his neck. “They’d never be able to find us here. I bet even mobile reception couldn’t reach this far down,” said Rose.

He let her go but she remained in his arms. “Exactly, our private little getaway,” said the Doctor. 

“Just one thing, why’d you have us dress up like this?” She glanced down to her feet. “If we’re going to explore the Lost City of Atlantis, I don’t think high heels will do.”

“Ah, that!” He stepped back and grabbed her hand. “I have another surprise for you, follow me.”

He dashed off down the corridor, tugging her along. He glanced back and she laughed, running awkwardly in heels and a dress.

They turned a corner and went through an open door. Inside the new room, the walls and ceiling consisted of nothing but windows. Sea creatures of all shapes and sizes swam past. In the middle of the room sat a small elegant table for two. The table was immaculately set. Candles and a vase with a rose rested between two plates of steaming food.  

“Did you set this up by yourself?” Rose asked.

“I had the time,” he said, trying for casual. Every romance novel and movie he’s ever read or seen told him this type of meal and setting would impress. He hoped they were right. 

“What about the food?” Rose asked, sitting down on one of the chairs.

He sat down across from her, scooting in his chair, still trying to remain casual. “I was able to bribe one of the chefs at _Le Gavroche_ to prepare our meal for us this morning. I may have smudged the laws of time a little and given her the recipe that’ll put her down in the history books as the one to invent the dish that changes flavor depending on the person’s taste buds. But I think we can overlook that this time, wouldn’t you agree?”

She laughed, tilting her head back. “Yeah, I think we can!”

“Brilliant! Shall we dig in? I’m starving, haven’t eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, been too busy getting this ready. I had to make sure we got the timing right. We’re half way across the world. If we came here during the night, the blue light from the ocean wouldn’t have been as vibrant.” He stabbed his fork into his food and started eating.

Rose continued to watch the sea creatures pass by, oblivious to their observer. “This is lovely. And very romantic.” Catching his eyes, she smiled softly. “It’s perfect.”

The Doctor swallowed. Somehow her reassurance that he got this right did nothing to calm him down. “I was,” he put down his fork to fiddle with his ear, “I was hoping you would say that.” He watched her out of the corner of his eye.

“Why here though?” She played with her fork, running a finger up and down the silver. “I suppose, I don’t know what I was expecting from you. I thought we’d have a picnic in your room or something, when you told me where to meet you.”

He placed his hands on the table and leaned back in his chair. “Hmm. At first I thought about setting up an observatory so we could look at the stars. But then I thought, with both us grounded for the moment, that might not be the best choice. Beaches were obviously out of the question. Then I thought about them.” He nodded to the school of fish swimming to his left.

“Them?” she asked.

“Earth has one of largest number of sea creatures this side of the universe. Many scholars, writers, poets, deem the sea to be the mirror of the stars and sky, filled with a plethora of life. You know one of the reasons I love traveling is meeting new people, seeing new things, etcetera. Down here we’re back among the countless lifeforms that can make life a grand adventure.”

A stingray swam by, up and above them, then another school of yellow fish dashed by. 

“So we’re exploring the sea while the baby TARDIS grows?”

“Yup! I thought after we’ve discovered all there is to discover here, we could head over to Central America and uncover the truth about El Dorado.”

She leaned forward. “You already know it, don’t you?” He only gave her a smile and she shook her head, smirking. “So what is the truth about El Dorado?” she asked.

“I’m not telling, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

She tutted. “Fine then. Where will we go after that?”

“Back home to check on things, make sure the coral is still growing, then perhaps head to Camelot. That one should be easy, I’d visited the castle a couple hundred years ago. And last I looked Pete’s World still considers it a myth.”

“Don’t we have to head home and get our things before we go off adventuring?”

“I’ve already packed our bags, they’re in the master suite of the palace.”

She shook her head again, smirking. “You planned everything, haven’t you?”

“Well, we’ll see how it goes, we could end up somewhere completely different. Besides I thought planning might be good this time around. I thought it was time for a change.”

Her smirk turned into a tongue poking grin. “I doubt we’ll even make it to South America. Probably find a portal to another world down here and we won’t think twice before stepping through.”

“Maybe!” He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. “That’s the kind of adventure worth having: you and me, stepping out into the unknown, discovering new worlds and aliens.” He gazed at Rose, and his heart beat slowed. Her smile and the thought of sharing a new adventure with her relaxed him. As his jitters stilled, a humpback whale floated by and started to sing. “Oh, they’re playing our song,” he said, standing.

The Doctor grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her out of her seat. He twirled her, then caught her in his arms. He placed a hand around her waist, and held out her arm. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he lead her in a slow dance. 

“We’re dancing to whale’s singing?” asked Rose.

“Whale songs are absolutely fascinating. Each song differs between families and is used to communicate and find food. Since sound travels four times faster underwater than on the surface, they use their songs for virtually every aspect of their lives.”

“I guess it matches with the date then.”

He turned them around the room. Even as the whale swam out of view, taking the song with it, they continued to dance. The tranquility of having Rose in his arms, close to him, after so long, was addictive.  

“How’s this compare to every date you’ve ever been on?” he asked, finally feeling the confidence he’s supposed to have.

She laughed. “Still think you’re so impressive?”

Beaming, he winked. “You know I’m so impressive.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling. She then stopped their dance and wrapped her arms around his waist. Pulling him closer she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “That reminds me, you said you had our things in the master suite?”

“Yes I did,” he said softly. “I, um, was hoping you’d be willing to share?”

“Keep this up for the rest of our date, and yeah, I’d be willing to share.”

He hummed. “Mmm, fantastic.”

Leaning down, his lips met hers in a kiss.  


End file.
